


Day 10: Flexibility

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [10]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sex Toys, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Meis gets folded in half and plugged up.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Day 10: Flexibility

[](https://freeimage.host/i/31ALYv)


End file.
